dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Worlds' Finest Vol 1 24
, Huntres is unsure of how to handle a hostage situation she's encountered. She had been chasing a Slavic terrorist when he crashed his car and took Tanya Spears - one of Karen Starr's employees - hostage. And then, he told her to jump off the bridge, or see Tanya killed. Sighing, she has no option but to jump - but he fails to notice that she clings to the side, rather than falling into the river. Unfortunately, she only manages to climb back up in time to place a tracker on his stolen car, and hope she can catch up later. Karen, meanwhile, is helping return power to the Seabrook Nuclear Plant by spinning the turbines at such a speed that power can be maintained while they fix the reactor she overloaded by making an attempt to power her own interdimensional gateway. She takes a call from Helena, but must admit that she can't be of help to her friend, so long as she's committed to her current activity. Disappointedly, she runs on foot, tracing the terrorist to the parking garage. There, he drags Tanya with him, admitting that she's not really a hostage. He intends to kill her in a dirty-bomb blast. Horrified, she pushes him away and runs, causing him to fire a gun at her. He manages to hit her in the shoulder, but Helena knocks the gun from his hand before he can take a kill shot. She's too slow, however, to prevent him from escaping into the elevator. Helena warns Tanya to wait behind, rushing up the stairs too fast to hear Tanya warning her to wait. In the Common, she is spotted quickly by the terrorist, who fires on her, requiring her to tuck and roll. With accuracy, she flings a stone that knocks the gun from his hand again, and then rushes at him, even as he removes his dirty bomb from it's canister. Worriedly, Helena hopes Karen can help her soon. Finally, Karen is able to stop spinning, and alights on the floor next to a Dr. Bhandari, who asks another favour - a matter of stuck nuclear fuel rods. The doctor explains that one of their mechanisms isn't working, and the only way to make it work on their own would be to reboot and blackout Boston for hours all over again. Given that Karen is invulnerable to nuclear radiation, she might be able to un-stick the rods. Carefully, she tugs the rods out of the tank, and hopes she did it right. With no help in sight, Helena leaps at the terrorist, causing him to drop the vial of radioactive isotopes. This is not first on her mind, as she disarms and beats the man senseless. Finally remembering the danger the isotopes might cause, Helena looks over to see that Tanya followed her and caught the canister. Nervously, Tanya explains that only a little radiation may have contaminated them, and Hazmat should be able to make sure everyone else is fine. Realizing that Tanya works for Karen, Helena comments that her boss will be proud of her. Soon, Karen herself arrives, and grabs up Tanya and Helena in her arms - along with the canister - and decides it's time to bring it back to MIT for containment and decontamination. Then the spa. Then home. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Cezar Other Characters: * Dr. Bhandari Locations: * ** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}